


Dogs, Cats, and Cookies

by Richonnesmints



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richonnesmints/pseuds/Richonnesmints
Summary: Rick and Michonne are in bed and they don't want to get up. They begin to talk about their personal experiences with cats and dogs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Shay.

“I should get up,” Michonne whispered against Rick’s chest.

It was obvious that she didn’t want to leave their bed. She knew Rick felt the same way when he wrapped both of his arms around her.

“Me too,” Rick whispered back.

A few minutes passed by and both of them didn't even try to move.

Michonne sighed and a small smile played on her lips. “I’m going to be late. I don’t want to keep Tara waiting.”

Michonne had guard duty after Tara and she had already been there half the night, so Michonne didn’t want to be late. 

“Just five more minutes,” Rick whispered against the top of her head before he kissed it. 

Rick always had something to do, so he probably should've left the house a long time ago. He was sure an extra five minutes wouldn't hurt.

Michonne let out a little sigh. “Okay. Five more minutes.”

She rolled off and faced him. She noticed that he was looking at the small table in the far corner of the room with a small smile on his face. The cat statue he gave her at the junkyard was on top.

After he gave it to her and they got home, Michonne rushed upstairs and placed it there. She often stared at it while lying in bed. It always made her smile just a little.

“What is it?” Michonne questioned.

Rick looked at her. “I was just thinking.”

She waited for him to go on and tell her what he was thinking about, but he didn’t say anything else. 

“What are you thinking about?” She asked.

“Do you like dogs?” 

Michonne smiled. She wasn’t expecting that question.

“No. I’ve always preferred cats and my dislike for dogs grew stronger when I was eight. It was all a Chihuahua’s fault. He chased me.”

Michonne could tell Rick was trying to keep from smiling.

“What is it?” She asked, confused.

“You ran away from a Chihuahua?” 

Rick couldn’t fight it anymore; he smiled so big his teeth were showing.

“Yes, I did. I don’t care if he was only seven pounds. He was chasing me and barking and that really scared me,” Michonne defended herself.

“They are pretty vicious,” Rick said, jokingly. 

“That one really was. You haven't heard the whole story,” Michonne told him.

Rick stopped smiling and his face hardened into a serious expression. “What happened?”

Michonne sat up and Rick grabbed her hand.

“I helped my mom make chocolate chip cookies and we had made a little too much, so I volunteered to pass out some to everyone in my neighborhood because I didn’t want them to end up wasting. I left with my basket of cookies and started walking down the street. After my fourth house, I saw the dog a little ways down. It barked once and it started running towards me. I tried to run away as fast as I could and I was doing a good job of it until I tripped and fell down on the sidewalk. The basket flew out of my hand and the cookies fell out. My knee got banged up and I have the scar to prove it,” Michonne said as she pointed at her knee.

“I’ve always wondered where that came from,” Rick said, his voice barely above a whisper. He sat up and ran his fingers over her knee. He bent over and kissed the scar.

“I’m sorry that happened to you,” he said softly. 

Michonne rubbed his back and smiled. “Me too. I was really proud of those cookies. I can’t believe they ended up being wasted.”

Rick gave her a sympathetic smile. “What happened to the dog?”

“As I fell to the ground, the dog had caught up to me and was still barking. He was about to bite me until a neighbor came out and scared him off. I walked home and kept apologizing to my mom that I had dropped the cookies. She wasn't mad at all. She put a bandage on my knee and hugged me until I stopped crying.”

Rick put his arms around her and picked her up. He placed her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

“That dog was really vicious,” Rick said, this time in a completely serious tone.

He planted a few kisses on her cheek. Michonne turned her head to the left during the last kiss and his lips touched the edge of her top lip.

She placed a hand on each cheek before she kissed him once. She pulled back and looked into his blue eyes. They were the most beautiful color, and Michonne noticed something about them. Whenever Rick was happy, usually after kissing her or just simply looking at her, they were always a lighter blue. Seeing his eye color change made her happy and Michonne had to admit, seeing him happy was one of the best things in the world. 

Rick was the one to move in and begin to kiss her again. She never got tired of kissing him. Michonne thought he was an excellent kisser and Rick had made it clear that he thought the same thing about her. She would never forget what he told her the first time they had sex. He was out of breath, his face was red, and he looked at her with the most serious look on his face and said “you're a damn good kisser”. That made Michonne laugh and she thought about it every single time they kissed.

Before Michonne could even begin to think, she was straddling him. As much as Michonne would've liked to stay there all day and have sex, she knew that just wasn't possible. 

She broke away and Rick was out of breath and his face was getting red. Michonne smiled. She was the reason why he was so worked up and she loved it.

Michonne wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the curls in the back while he calmed down.

She realized that she hadn't asked him any questions about cats or dogs.

“What about you? Do you like cats?” She asked. 

“No, I've never been a cat person,” he answered.

“Do you have any stories about cats?”

Rick shook his head. “No, no stories. Cats have never really liked me.”

“You just haven't met the right one. Rosie would've loved you.” 

“Rosie, I like that,” he said.

Michonne smiled, but it was a sad smile. “Andre picked it out.”

Rick began to rub her back as a way to comfort her. He knew how hard it was for her to talk about Andre.

They stayed that way for a minute or so until Michonne gave him a small smile to let him know she was okay. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. She knew she didn't have to thank him, but she did every single time she had one of those moments. He was always there and did everything he could do to help her. Rick had no idea how much a simple back rub could relax her. 

Rick kissed her forehead. “Now, tell me about Rosie,” he said to take her mind off the bad things.

“Rosie was a brown and black striped tabby. She loved everyone and never bit or scratched. She was so friendly and playful. Everyone loved her and I think you would've too.”

“Maybe,” Rick said, a smile creeping up on his face. 

“Definitely,” Michonne corrected him.

“Since I haven't met the right cat, then maybe you haven't met the right dog,” Rick said after a second.

Michonne smiled at his choice of words. 

“I doubt that,” she said. Michonne was very confident that her luck with dogs just wasn't any good. Every dog she met didn't particularly like her and she felt the same way about them.

“We had this dog. It was a Pit Bull Terrier and Dalmatian mix and she was probably the best dog I've ever had. One day she just showed up at the station and I gave her some food. After that, she came back every day. I asked around to see if anyone was looking for her but no one ever came forward to claim her. Then, I just decided to take her home with me. I didn't want anything bad to happen to her and I knew she'd be safe with us.”

Rick began to smile, remembering the day he brought her home with him. 

“Carl was four at the time. He had been wanting a dog so he was happy about that. He wanted to name her Joe, but I told him that name didn't suit her.” 

Michonne laughed a little. “Joe,” she repeated. “That's cute.”

Rick smiled. “Yeah, I don't know why but he really liked the name Joe. He even named his fish that when he was three…. But he told me he was going to think really hard about naming the dog and he came up with Daisy. We all liked it, so that's what we went with.” 

Rick grabbed Michonne’s hand before he continued. “Daisy was the friendliest dog. Carl was probably her favorite person. Whenever he was sick, she'd stay with him and she'd sleep at the foot of his bed almost every night. She never ran after anyone or attacked. Now, she might’ve tackled you but only because she got so excited when she saw people. I wish you could've got to meet her.”

Michonne smiled. Daisy really did sound like a great dog. “Me too.”

“There’s no doubt in my mind that she would've love you,” Rick told her. He was sure they would've gotten along. Michonne was amazing and there's no way that Daisy wouldn't have liked her. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes after that. Rick grabbed his watch from the nightstand and looked at the time. 

“That five more minutes turned into twenty.”

“I really need to go,” Michonne told him. She kissed him before she got up and walked over to put her jeans on. 

Rick stood up and began to put his clothes on. 

“Are you going on any runs today?” Michonne asked.

“Maybe. I might drive five miles out with Daryl and Aaron to see what the walker situation is. Then, we’re supposed to go further out to see if we can find anything useful. If I don't go, then I'll just be going over plans with Tobin and a few others.

There had been an unusual amount of walkers around for a few weeks and Rick just wanted to check all around Alexandria to make sure they weren't going to get any surprises in the future. 

Michonne nodded. “If you do go, be careful.

“I will.”

Michonne opened their door and began to walk in the direction of Judith’s room.

“You can go on ahead. I’ll check on Carl and Judith,” Rick told her.

Michonne smiled. “Thank you. I’ll see you later.”

Before Michonne left the house, she grabbed an apple. She was grateful for the Hilltop. Without them, they wouldn't have had the delicious fruit.

Michonne made her way to down the street. She began to climb up the ladder. Before she was at the top, she was already apologizing for running late.

Tara was obviously confused. She looked down at the neon green watch on her hand.

“Dude, I thought I had another hour to go,” Tara said before yawning.

“No, I was supposed to take over at 8:00.”

“Oh, well I can stay here if you want to go back home for a bit,” Tara barely got out before she yawned again.

Michonne shook her head. “I’ll stay, you can go.”

Tara shrugged. “Okay.”

“It looks like you need to rest anyway.”

“Yep, I probably do.”

Tara began to make her way down the ladder.

“See you later, dude,” Michonne heard her say.

“Bye.”

She began to eat her apple. She looked off into the distance and she already knew it was going to be a long shift. They were always so long.

……………..

Rick checked on Carl and Judith before leaving the house. He was on his way to meet Daryl and Aaron when a thought popped into his head: he was going to bake Michonne cookies.

The incident with the dog did happen a long time ago, but it made Rick feel really bad that she went through that. He also felt like an ass for teasing her about the Chihuahua before she told him about everything. 

He was sure the cookies would be a surprise and they'd make her happy. And Rick was sure Michonne didn't know, but he had made chocolate chip cookies quite a few times in his life. They were his favorite. 

He just had to ask Daryl and Aaron if they didn’t mind to go without him. Any other time, he wouldn't have stayed home, but this run wasn't a big deal so he thought he could stay home just this once. 

“Hey,” he greeted them.

Aaron smiled at him and Daryl nodded.

“I have a favor to ask… would you two mind to go without me today?” Rick asked. “I have something I need to take care of.”

“Is everything okay?” Aaron asked.

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Rick told him. 

Aaron looked at Daryl. He already knew that Daryl wasn't going to complain about going. 

“You do so much for us and never take any breaks, so of course we’ll go. You should try to get some more rest” Aaron said.

Rick knew one thing; he was sure that Michonne would agree with Aaron. She was always telling him to take it easy and get more rest. 

He would never admit it, but he was almost always tired. He pushed himself too much, but as a leader, he didn't want to let anyone down. He just wanted to protect everyone, and if that meant only getting a few hours of sleep every night, then that was how it was going to be. 

“Thank you, Rick said.

“It's no problem at all,” Aaron told him. 

The plans that Rick was going to go over with some of the others weren’t big either. He just decided to go over them with Tobin fast and then he could pass it on to the others.

“I’m going to tell you about the plans and you can just tell everyone else,” Rick said once he finally found Tobin.

Tobin nodded and didn't even ask any questions. 

“We’re going to keep going out looking for guns and whatever we can find to help us. In a few days, we’re going to set up watch points in every direction to make sure we’re not going to be surprised by anyone. I'm going to talk to Maggie and King Ezekiel to get their people to come and help with everything. Here's a map and I've put an X on the locations where I want everyone to be.”

Rick handed over the map to Tobin. He placed his hand on Rick’s shoulder.

“I'll make sure to tell everyone,” he promised.

“Thank you,” Rick said before he walked away. 

………………

Michonne climbed down the ladder when she saw that a car was wanting to leave Alexandria. She was surprised to see that Daryl and Aaron were the only ones in the car.

“Rick’s not going?” Michonne questioned after she opened the gates. 

“No, he said he had something to take care of,” Aaron answered. 

Michonne nodded. She was sure he stayed back to talk about the plans.

“You two be careful out there.”

Aaron smiled. “We will.”

Aaron gave her a little wave before he drove out of Alexandria. Michonne quickly shut the gates and climbed up the ladder. She watched the car until she couldn't see it anymore.

In a way, Michonne was thankful that Rick didn't go with them. That was one less time that she didn't have to worry about whether he was going to make it back safe and alive.

Michonne picked up the rifle and slowly walked back and forth on the platform.

……………..

Rick began to walk back to the house. He looked at his watch. He wanted to have the cookies done at about the same time Michonne was going to come home. He was just going to wait a few hours to make them. 

Rick sat down on the couch and grabbed one of Carl’s comic books from the table. He had never really been into comics, but it was something to do. 

Rick looked at the cover and whispered the title. “The Adventures of Shark Man.”

Rick sat back and put his feet on the table. He began to smile as he turned to the first page of the comic. He already knew that it was going to be one weird story.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick finished reading the comic. It honestly wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. He sort of realized why Michonne and Carl enjoyed them so much. It was an escape from everything for just a few minutes. It put them in their own little world.

After Rick finished reading, he just sat there and looked around. It was really strange just sitting there and doing nothing. 

He began to think. Thinking wasn't very good for him because he’d always think about stuff that he had no control over. He knew most things wasn't his fault, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking of all the things he could've done differently in a situation. 

Rick let out a big sigh. He laid down to try to relax a bit. He closed his eyes and rested his arm over his eyes. This time he wasn't going to let the bad thoughts in. He began to think of Michonne and her smile. Within a few minutes, he had fallen asleep.

 

…………..

Rick awoke to someone tapping his shoulder. He still had his eyes closed but he knew exactly who it was when he heard their voice.

“Dad?” He heard Carl say.

Rick opened his eyes to see his son standing beside him with a worried look on his face. Judith stood beside him and she had the biggest grin on her face. 

“Are you okay?” Carl asked. 

He thought it was very unusual to see his dad home, sleeping on the couch, in the early hours of the day.

“Yeah,” Rick answered as he sat up. He glanced down at his watch and quickly stood up. Michonne would be there in a little under an hour. 

Carl’s brows furrowed into confusion as he saw his dad rush into the kitchen. 

“Dad, what are you doing?”

Rick walked over to the sink and washed his hands.

“I'm going to make cookies,” he answered.

“Oh?” Carl said but in the form of a question. 

“They're for Michonne,” Rick explained.

“Oh okay.”

Rick grabbed the supplies and ingredients he’d need to make the cookies. Carl stood there for about a minute and they were both silent. He thought it was a bit awkward so he decided to just walk back up to his room. Carl tried Judith’s hand but she said “No!” and ran away from him. Carl shook his head and smiled as he walked away. 

His left foot was on the first step when he heard Rick call his name from the kitchen.

Carl walked back to Rick. “Yeah?”

“You can stay down here if you want,” Rick said.

He knew Carl preferred to stay in his room most of the time, but they never got a chance to spend time together. This was a perfect time.

Carl shrugged. “Okay.” He walked over and sat down at the table.

Rick looked down at all the ingredients on the countertop and sighed. “I hope these turn out okay.”

He was nervous because he didn't want to screw them up. They were fairly simple to make, but Rick was sure he'd find a way to turn it into a complete disaster. He wanted them to be perfect for Michonne. He just wanted her to smile.

“They will,” Carl said, confident about the outcome of the cookies.

“You think so?” Rick asked as he turned around to look at Carl.

“I do.”

Rick began to mix the ingredients. He began to smile when Judith started running around the house while giggling.

“Why are you making cookies?” Carl asked.

Rick told him the dog story that Michonne had told him about earlier. 

“That sucks,” Carl said after Rick was finished.

“It does,” Rick agreed.

“It's really nice you're doing this for her. She's going to love them.”

“I hope so.”

Rick put the dough on the pan and put them in the oven. He set the timer and leaned against the counter. At about that time, Judith had ran into the kitchen. She was on her way to Carl, but before she could get to him, she tripped and fell. Both Rick and Carl tried to make it to her in time, but they weren't fast enough. Judith held onto her knee and began to cry. Rick picked her up. 

“Carl, if I'm not back in about ten minutes, can you get them out for me? Please?” Rick asked.

Carl nodded. “I got it.”

“Thank you,” Rick said before he rushed upstairs with his daughter in his arms.

“I’m sorry, I know it hurts. Daddy’s got you,” he whispered as rubbed her back.

He made it to her room and slowly walked around. “I know.”

After a few minutes, he put her down in the rocking chair and he got on his knees in front of her.

“Let's make sure you're okay,” he whispered.

Judith pointed to her knee and sniffled. “Hurts.”

It was already bruising. Rick knew it was going to look ugly in a few days.

Rick wiped away a tear that was falling down Judith’s face. “I don't like when you cry. It makes me sad. I’m going to try to make you feel better, okay?”

“Okay,” she said.

He lowered his head and kissed her knee. He looked up at Judith and she was smiling just a little. She was obviously confused by what he was doing.

“I'm kissing the pain away,” Rick explained even though he was sure she still wouldn't understand. 

Rick kissed her knee again. She let out a little giggle. He picked her up and kissed the top of her head before he began to bounce her up and down.

………………

A walker had wandered too close to Alexandria. Michonne picked up the rifle and looked through the scope. She took a deep breath before she pulled the trigger. It was a perfect shot and the walker fell to the ground.

She had gotten better at shooting and she was really proud of herself. Guns weren't really her thing, but she was glad that she began to practice shooting. She knew it would help her in the long run.

Michonne was sure of one thing; she would never put down her sword. Yeah, guns were okay and all, but they would never be as precious to her as her katana. 

She didn't even realize that Tobin had climbed up the ladder until she heard him speak. 

“Hi,” Tobin said.

Michonne turned around and smiled at him.

“I'm here to take over. How was everything?”

“It was okay. I took down a walker, but other than that, everything was quiet.”

Tobin nodded. “Bye.”

Michonne began to make her way down the ladder. “I'll see you later.”

She let out a sigh of relief. She was finally going home. 

 

…………...

Rick glanced down at his watch and he knew that Michonne was going to come home any minute.

Rick kissed Judith’s forehead. Let’s go downstairs. Michonne will be home soon.”

Judith smiled really big and said “‘Chonne.”

Rick smiled every time Judith tried to say Michonne’s name. He thought it was one of the cutest things.

Judith began to clap and Rick’s smile grew wider.

“I'm excited to see her too.”

He made it to the kitchen and Carl was sitting at the table. The pan of cookies were sitting on top of the stove.

“Thank you for helping me,” Rick said to his son.

“You're welcome.”

Rick looked them over and they looked really good. He hoped they would taste as good as they looked. He glanced at them again and noticed that one cookie was missing.

“I sort of ate one,” Carl said while trying to keep from smiling. “They looked and smiled really good, so I had to eat one. They're really amazing, dad. I think Michonne will really like them.”

They heard the front door open and Rick put Judith down. He quickly went to meet Michonne at the door.

She didn’t even get a chance to say anything because Rick was already kissing her.

He pulled away a few seconds later. “How was your day?” He asked.

“It was okay. How was yours?”

Rick smiled. “Okay. I have a surprise for you.”

“What is it?” Michonne asked.

He walked behind Michonne and put his hands over her eyes. 

“I'll show you when we get there,” he whispered in her ear.

“We’re not going to get anywhere if I fall,” Michonne teased.

“I'm not going to let you fall,” Rick promised. 

They began to slowly waddle their way to the kitchen. As they rounded the corner, Rick ran Michonne’s right knee into the wall. Rick apologized five times in under ten seconds. 

She just laughed. “Is someone covering your eyes too?”

“I'm sorry,” Rick apologized again.

“It's okay, you can make it up to me tonight,” Michonne whispered back.

“Deal.”

They finally made it to the kitchen and he stopped her directly in front of the stove. He uncovered he eyes and kissed the back of her head.

Michonne was surprised to see the cookies in the pan. “Rick…” She said with the biggest smile. 

“After hearing about what happened to you and your cookies, I wanted to make these for you…. and I feel like an ass for teasing you about the dog too. This is the least I could do.”

Michonne turned around to look at Rick. “This is really great. Thank you.”

And that was one of the many reasons why she loved Rick. He really did everything he could to put a smile on her face.

She kissed Rick once before she grabbed a cookie and took a bite. 

“This is really good.”

“I'm glad you like it,” Rick said while smiling.

“I ate one while dad was calming down Judith after she fell,” Carl confessed.

Michonne put her cookie down and walked over to Judith. She immediately saw the bruise on her knee.

“Sweetheart,” Michonne whispered.

Judith wrapped her small arms around Michonne. 

“I'm glad you're okay,” Michonne told her. “You're going to have to be more careful.”

Michonne looked at Carl. “I don’t care that you ate the cookie. Sharing’s our thing, remember?”

Carl smiled. “Yeah.”

Michonne picked up Judith and handed a cookie to her, Rick, and Carl.

She picked up one for herself.

She looked around at her family and smiled. “Let’s eat.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you all liked it and thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
